Friendship Time with Pie
by Mayu280
Summary: "Don't scarf it down!" Touko sighed. She couldn't have any normal besties could she? No shipps, just friends. Give me a break, will ya? (slight atyourservice shipping though.) Dueces.


**Welcome back to my stories! yus, I had to make this. Why? Because, can't the poor Unova group take a break from romance and be friendshippy? So it's friendship time. Enjoy.**

"There," Touko said setting a platter of pie on her dining room table.

"That's it?" asked her best friend Cheren. She cringed at this comment. His sarcasm stung sometimes.

"Hey, you try baking a chocolate-fudge pie all Friday afternoon only to end up failing and asking Cilan at 5:45 pm to bake you one! Do you know how embarassing that is?! Just awful!" yelled the brunette. Had her friends known she had a tiny crush on Cilan, they would've understood. But they didn't.

"Kinda small," murmured Bianca.

"Yeah? Well then I guess I'll return it," Touko said picking up the platter.

"No!" yelled her twin brother Touya, "I-I mean, it doesn't matter. Pie is pie, right? Why don't we eat?"

"Of course," she replied. Then she set the platter back on the table and started serving everyone a slice.

Touko sat down and sighed. It was barely six months since they all began their journey. She quite frankly needed a break from everything and decided to come home and invite her friends Cheren and Bianca for some pie. And, well, her brother ended up freeloader because there's always a freeloader. So why not? She barely saw him either, so it was fair. Friendship time... with pie. Couldn't have been better.

Suddenly, Touko fell out of trance when she saw her friend Bianca practically shoving a piece of pie down her throat.

"Don't scarf it down!" Touko sighed. She couldn't have any normal besties, could she?

"Bub-it-tafes-good," mumbled Bianca with her mouth full. The brunette sighed once again and stood up with a napkin to clean her squirrel-friend up.

"Hey sis, remember when we were in first grade?" asked Touya. She nodded in response.

Yes, Touko remembered when they all were in first grade. She used to clean up Bianca all the time! That was because her mother said that cleanliness was next to godliness, so she wanted to be as good as Arceus and be as clean as possible. Of course, the thought of becoming like Arceus soon became ridiculous, but her compulsive cleaning stuck by her always. Heck, Touko even cleaned her reading glasses compulsively! Like Cheren!

She shuddered at the thought of becoming like Cheren. It's not that he was _that_ bad, but it just wasn't...right. It would mean the world is upside down. And if that happened, then soon enough Tepigs would be flying and Elesa would wear polkadots. And that is just impossible.

After cleaning Bianca's disgustingly filthy, pie-stained cheeks, Touko ran back to the kitchen sink to wash up.

"Hey sis! You still gonna eat this?" asked Touya holding up her plate of untouched pie.

"You better not touch that, piggy!" she yelled. Yes, she calls her brother piggy. Got a problem with that?

"Sure, but what if I shave a little bit off of here...?" he said picking up a spoon.

"NOOOOO!" Touko yelled. Out of adrenaline, she grabbed a ladle, jumped over the kitchen counter and leaped atop the table.

"Dare to finish that action _now_, piggy?" she said in her best pirate/british accent. Touya gulped,"Here." And he slid the plate over.

"Yay!~" Touko squealed. She jumped off the table, sat down and began stuffing herself with pie.

"Don't scarf it down, she says," quoted Cheren. Her brother couldn't help but chuckle in exchange.

"You just eat that pie there...piggy," he said.

"But it tastes good!" Touko whined. She laughed.

This was just what she wanted. Quality time with friends. And pie. Mostly pie. Because she did not make it herself.

**Me: Hello! Hope you enjoyed this short story! Just so you know, I am NOT a compulsive cleaner like Touko. On the contrary, I can't stand that much clean. *Screams* /shot/ **

**Cheren: -.- Why are you so effing crazy?**

**Me: Because if I weren't, neither would Touko. And I know you like that... ;D**

**Cheren: Huh?! Uh- whatever! *leaves***

**Me: -.- Geez, OOC much? Anyway, I don't really call my brother "piggy". I just took artistic liberty in that one.**

**Touko: Yeah, cuz you'd be a goner.**

**Me: *Ducks police sirens* /shot/ JK! Excuse me, I'm just a little hyper. That's what a bean tamale will do to ya!**

**^_^ /shot/ Bye! *jumps out of 15th story window***

**Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...**

**~Mayu**


End file.
